


Lineage of Darkness

by Darkcat18



Category: Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But also, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Empress Rey, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rey turns to the darkside, Sheev Palpatine gets his comeuppance, Sith Rey, TRoS FixIt, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcat18/pseuds/Darkcat18
Summary: Two doors. Two possible futures. One path leads to Rey's death. The other leads to her ascension as Empress of the Sith. Kylo knows which vision he cannot let happen and which vision he must make sure comes to pass. He has to turn Rey. He cannot fail. His failure will mean her death.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 191
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/gifts).



> This is for AuroraNoirInStardust for our Pink Ladies' Solo Love Exchange. 
> 
> This fic has dark undertones, but is all good things for our little force dyad. ;)

# Chapter 1

_Her fate is not yet decided. Only you can help her._

Kylo sat up, breathing hard as fear and another emotion washed over him. He glanced around his quarters, the white walls muted in the absence of light, trying to calm his racing heart. He glanced at the time, finding it in the middle of the night standard time. He leaned forward, drawing his knees up, pressing his elbows into his knees, and holding his head in his hands.

This had been no ordinary dream. He had read once, in one of the few Jedi scrolls that had survived the empire’s purge decades before, of prophetic dreams, of the force sending possible futures to one in their dreams. It would certainly fit. Unlike his normal dreams, which faded moments after waking, each moment of this dream was rendered in vivid detail in his mind, the echoes of those last words repeating on a loop in his mind.

He had been walking towards two doors, nothing but the blackness of space all around him, stars twinkling. With his heart beating rapidly, he closed his hand on the knob and opened the door on the left. The scene he was met with was his worst nightmare. His breath caught as he recognized the temple on Exegol. It appeared the temple had started to collapse, blocks of stone littering the room. He saw himself hugging Rey, her blank eyes staring over his shoulder as he squeezed her tightly. His heart cracked at the realization that she was to die on Exegol, that he wouldn’t be able to save her. He slammed the door shut, gasping for breath and wishing he could unsee what he had seen.

Kylo paced before the doors, running his hands through his hair, sometimes pulling at it as he replayed the scene over and over. There had to be a way to save her. He could not let her die.

His thoughts were interrupted when the second door cracked open, creaking on its hinges. He stopped pacing, taking halting steps towards the open door despite the overwhelming dread at what he would find. Placing his hand on the knob, he pushed it open. What greeted him was just as startling as the previous scene. Rey was sitting on the throne on Exegol, the emperor’s throne. He could see her eyes, shining yellow as Palpatine lay dead at her feet, and he himself stood next to the throne, throngs of sith acolytes roaring, the sound deafening. He stared at Rey, wishing he could walk closer. She spoke to the crowd, though what she said was lost as the blood rushed through his ears. He had never seen her so confident, so sharp at the edges. She has always had power within her, but he could practically feel the darkness rolling off her as she smirked at the crowd.

The door had slammed shut in his face, cutting the scene off. He put a hand on the doorknob and twisted, but the door was locked. He pulled, kicking the door when it refused to open and stepping back to the first door, finding that it too had been locked. As he yelled in frustration, pulling at both doors – just before he woke up – a voice whispered all around him.

_Her fate is not yet decided. Only you can help her._

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat in his bed, playing both scenes on a loop through his mind. Who was the owner of that voice? The whisper made it difficult to distinguish whose voice it might have been, and yet it seemed familiar...

His comlink chirped, interrupting his thoughts. He snatched it up.

“What?”

“Supreme Leader,” General Pryde said on the other end, “The resistance team has gone to one of the moons of Endor. Kef Bir.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes, trying to focus, to shove the dream from his mind. What would Rey be after on Kef Bir? The only thing on that watery planet was old Death Star wreckage.

“She located the other one,” he said, mostly to himself.

“Sir?”

She was going to go to Exegol, to her death. He felt himself begin to panic. He could not lose her. But he would…unless he could turn her. He ignored the slight twinge of unease at the thought, pushing it aside as he swung his legs out of bed.

“Prepare my ship.”

Without waiting for a response, he tossed the comlink aside, pulling on his clothes. He had to get to her, to turn her before she faced Palpatine. If he didn’t, he would lose her, and complicated feelings aside, he couldn’t stand the thought. He won’t accept her rejection. If she is going to Exegol, then she’s going with him, at his side, with the power of the dark side.

The only way for her to live was to kill Palpatine like he had originally planned.

* * *

Kylo picked his way through the rubble of the old ship, using the force to guide himself to Rey. He frowned as he sensed a surge of darkness before Rey stumbled out of the doorway. She dropped the wayfinder. It clattered towards him, and he reached down to stop its tumbling, holding it up to inspect it.

Rey turned towards him, first surprise and then anger flashing through her eyes. He stared at her, the two visions – the two futures – in his mind’s eye, playing simultaneously. Two possible futures. Two ends to the story. He could not fail. He would turn her. She was a Palpatine. She came from a lineage of darkness. 

“Look at yourself,” he said, sensing the residual unease caused by whatever darkness she had encountered in the room. “You wanted to prove to my mother that you were a Jedi, but you’ve proven something else. You can’t go back to her now.” His voice caught as emotion he had struggled to suppress for years struggled to fight its way free. “Like I can’t.”

“Give it to me.” Her voice was sharp with emotion, and he could sense how rattled she was.

He had to convince her.

“The dark side is in our nature. Surrender to it.”

“Give it – to me.” She spoke through her teeth, and he swallowed at the dark energy coming off of her.

He could not fail. She would die if he did. He raised the wayfinder, smashing it in his grip.

“The only way you’re getting to Exegol is with me.”

She bared her teeth, and he could sense her distress that he had destroyed her only means of reaching Exegol. She charged at him, lighting her saber. He quickly pulled his out saber to block her. They battled much as they always do, with Rey screaming in fury as he blocked her attacks. His own anger started to get the better of him, his fear of her death trumping his desire to simply wear her down. He blocked and parried without holding back, water spraying over them as he forced her out into the open.

The urgency he felt, the desire to get through to her, to save her by any means necessary, began taking over, clouding his mind. She stumbled backwards, falling.

Kylo raised his saber – prepared to harm her if it meant she would be saved – when he gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Everything quieted as he whirled away from Rey.

_His mother._

The last time he had sensed her had been as he had flown past her ship, had contemplated firing on her, knowing she would die if he did. But this was different. He could feel the life force fading out of her, could feel the moment she breathed her last. Shock coursed through his system, images from his childhood flashing through his mind, like his was life flashing before his eyes, except he wasn’t the one dying.

He barely registered that Rey had not attacked him, had gasped at the same time. He grasped at his chest as pain lanced through his heart. Despite the knowledge that he could never have returned to his mother, he had never stopped wanting to.

And now it was too late.

All the noise seemed to vanish into the background when Rey spoke, breaking through his anguish.

“Ok.”

Kylo whipped back around, finding Rey on her knees, breathing hard as she looked up at him.

“What?”

She turned off her saber and stood, keeping her eyes on him. He frowned at the fear and determination in her gaze, unsure what had changed. Had his mother’s death somehow unleashed her fury? Water sprayed over the both of them, dousing them with icy water once more.

Rey came to stand in front of him, tilting her head back as she neared. He returned her stare, still clutching his heart, breathing heavily. Despite his shock and sorrow, his heart beat erratically, as it always did when she was near.

He watched her swallow as she squared her shoulders, looking at him with a defiant expression on her face.

“I said ok.”

Her eyes flitted between both of his as she spoke, an unreadable emotion behind them.

“I’ll go with you to Exegol. I’ll surrender to the dark side.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this. You know...life, the world falling to pieces collective, etc. But! I'm taking part in camp nano, and this is one of 2 projects I'm focusing on to finish this month, so yay!
> 
> A quick PSA, for those that might not know. Due to high traffic volume, AO3 is not going to be counting hits for logged out/guest readers. Also logged out/guest readers will only see an updated tag every 60 minutes. So. Normally I'm not one to try to get readers to leave comments, but basically at this point, if you're a guest, the only way that a writer will know you're enjoying their stuff is if you actually leave a kudos or comment. I have seen many places that a lot of readers worry about leaving comments, that they'll be too long or too short. So let me set your mind at ease by saying that 99% of writers are happy no matter what. I get excited to see a comment that's just a heart, because it means that person like's my writing. So please don't worry that your comment will somehow be insufficient because it's really not. 
> 
> Also, if you would like to officially join AO3 and need an invite, message me on twitter or tumblr and I can send you one. :)

# Chapter 2

Kylo gasped and whirled away from her, but Rey hardly noticed as the ocean and wreckage disappeared, another space taking shape around her. She looked around, seeing what looked to be a large cavern, the ceiling crumbled and floor cracked. Where was this?

Seeing movement, she turned her head, gasping when she saw Kylo pulling himself up out of a what looked like a cliff or large split in the ground. She watched him limp across the ground, clearly battered from what must have been a long fall. Her breath caught as she saw herself lifeless on the ground, her open eyes dimmed and staring at nothing. She looked to be dead.

She watched as Kylo gathered her in his arms. He looked around, as if searching for someone to help, but there was no one. She frowned at the look on his face as he hugged her lifeless body, so different from the anger only moments ago during their battle. There was something different about him, aside from the lack of anger.

Before Rey could figure out what the change had been, his expression softened. He closed his eyes, laying his hand on her abdomen. She frowned as she watched him, realizing that he was trying to use the force to heal her. But force healing was a light sider skill.

It suddenly hit her that the differences she had noted was the absence of the dark. This Kylo was no longer Kylo. He was Ben Solo. When was this? Where was it? And was it a certain future? Was Kylo going to come back to the light? Her heart soared at the thought, that he would be saved from the dark side, that he could be turned.

She watched as her eyes opened, as she sat up and stared at Ben, saying his name softly. He didn’t reply, watching her with an expression that could only be described as loving. Rey’s heart skipped a beat at the look of adoration on his face. She watched herself cup his cheek, watched them kiss, and tears of happiness pricked behind her eyes. When they pulled apart, Rey laughed in disbelief and happiness at the smile on Ben’s face.

But in the blink of an eye, the moment shifted.

Without warning, Ben fell back and disappeared before either Rey could do anything to help.

She gasped as the vision dissipated into nothing, feeling disoriented to find herself once more in the cold ocean spray on the wreckage of the Death Star. She grappled with the implications of what the vision had shown her. If Kylo Ren turned to the light, he would give up his life in order to save hers.

She blinked rapidly as, in the next moment, she was hit with another emotion through the force. She sensed Leia passing away, sensed an almost whisper-like voice telling her that it was to save Ben, her last effort to bring him back from the dark.

Rey’s eyes widened as Leia’s force faded. She stared at nothing as she tried to make sense of these revelations. Leia wanted her son to turn back to the light, but if Ben Solo came back from the dark then he would die. Han, Luke, and Leia would all have sacrificed themselves in vain, and the Skywalker line would end. Everything they had suffered for the good of the galaxy would be for nothing.

She couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let Kylo sacrifice himself for her. She lifted her head.

“Ok.”

Kylo whirled around, appearing nonplussed.

“I’ll go with you to Exegol,” she said. “I’ll surrender to the dark side.”

Kylo’s eyes first widened and then narrowed. “Why?”

She stood, holding his eyes as she turned off her saber and clipped it to her belt. “Does it matter? I said I’ll do it. I’ll turn to the dark side.” She swallowed, gathering her courage. She could do this. For Han. For Leia. For Luke. And most importantly, for Ben Solo. She could turn to the dark side if it meant saving him from death. “I want to.”

Rey opened her feelings to him, let him sense that she was telling the truth. His expression cleared.

Before he could speak, she said in a low voice, “I’m sorry about your mother.”

His expression closed, though he couldn’t hide his anguish fast enough to prevent her from sensing it.

“If you’re serious about this, then we need to get going.” His voice was as flat as his expression.

Rey blinked rapidly at the change of subject. “What?”

“Palpatine. We have to go to Exegol.”

Rey shook her head. “No. Forget Palpatine. Forget the resistance. I’ll turn to the dark side and we can let the galaxy fend for itself.” The words left a sour taste in her mouth, but she couldn’t go to Exegol. Kylo would die if they went.

Before she realized his intent, Kylo raised his hand, and everything went dark.

* * *

Rey blinked open her eyes, confused by her surroundings. She glanced around, noting she was in a cockpit of some sort, a small ship meant only for one person. She was being cradled close to Kylo, who was entering data one-handed.

She tried to push herself away, angry as she recalled he had knocked her out, but hit the control panel, setting off an alarm. Kylo tightened his grasp on her, cursing as he pushed buttons and pulled levers to correct whatever she had done.

She froze, closing her eyes as her heart skipped a beat and stomach dropped at the realization she was sitting on Kylo’s lap. His hand was banded around her waist, pressing her back against his broad chest. As the alarm finally silenced, quiet dropped over the cabin.

Rey tried to shift away from Kylo, but his fingers twitched, gripping harder around her waist.

“There’s nowhere for you to go. This ship wasn’t built for two people.”

He spoke the words softly, his lips near her ear, his breath whispering across her cheek. She tensed as a shiver ran up her spine.

“W-we can’t go to Exegol.” She swallowed at the tremor in her voice.

“We have to go to Exegol.” He voice flattened, broking no argument.

She tried to twist to face him, but he only tightened his hold on her. She growled in frustration. “Would you let me go?”

“I already told you there’s nowhere to go.”

“If there’s nowhere to go then you can drop your arm from around me.”

There was a beat, but eventually he relaxed his hold. Rey twisted around, cursing under her breath as her elbow and sides kept bumping into both the instruments and Kylo. He said nothing, watching her with a blank expression.

When she had finally turned enough to properly face him, she opened her mouth. The words died on her tongue, however, as it hit her how close they were. Kylo’s eyes widened slightly, his pupils dilating and his lips parting. Rey realized she was staring at his mouth a moment later and quickly raised her eyes.

Clearing her throat, she shifted, the small cabin suddenly feeling much smaller and much warmer.

“We can’t go to Exegol,” she said again. “We have to stay away from Palpatine.”

Kylo’s adam’s apple bobbed as he moved his eyes from hers to stare out at the hyperspace in front of them.

“We have to go to Exegol.”

Rey sighed. They could go in circles for hours. She already knew they were both too stubborn to yield. “If we go to Exegol, you’ll die.”

His eyes snapped back to hers.

“I saw it,” she said. “When…When your mother died, I saw a vision.”

Her eyes flicked down to his lips when his tongue darted out to wet them. The space in the cabin suddenly felt much too small, every point of contact sending hot sensation rippling through her. Sitting on his lap, her knees close to brushing his crotch, and her chest lightly brushing his. She felt a tightening in her lower abdomen and shifted.

Forcing herself to raise her eyes, her breath hitched at the nearly feral expression that greeted her. Kylo’s pupils were blown wide and the heat pouring off him was enough to make it feel as though oxygen was in short supply. 

“I die,” she said, swallowing and forcing herself to focus. The passion dimmed slightly as confusion marred his expression. “I die, you heal me, and then you just…fade.” She swallowed, shifting again in an attempt to ease the ache forming between her legs. “If we go to Exegol, you’ll die.”

Silence fell between them as Kylo stared at her, seeming war with himself over something. She watched him, forcing herself to ignore the heady effect of the confined space.

“You won’t die if you turn to the dark side.”

Her brows drew together. “What?”

Kylo looked between both her eyes. “I saw a vision too. If you turn, if you kill Palpatine, you won’t die.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. “You saw a vision of me turning to the dark side?”

He nodded.

She looked down, her mind spinning. If they both saw visions leading them both to the conclusion that she had to turn, then was it possible this was the will of the force?

_You’ll be the one to turn._

Kylo’s voice echoed in her mind, returning to that long ago elevator ride. He had had a vision then as well, had been certain that she would turn to the dark side. She had thought, later, that he must have seen her fighting alongside him and concluded she had turned, but what if he had seen something else? What if the vision he had had, had not yet come to pass?

“That’s why you were so insistent that I join you, wasn’t it?”

Kylo stared back to her, silent for a moment before nodding. “Yes.”

Her gaze dropped back to Kylo’s lips. She wanted to look up or look away, heat flooding her face at how obvious she was, but couldn’t force herself to stop staring.

She hadn’t let herself consider the possibility of a relationship with Kylo since he had asked her to join him in ruling the galaxy. In truth, she had been actively working to thwart him and the First Order. She had fooled herself into thinking that her attraction to him had dimmed in the intervening months. Instead, it had simply lain dormant.

Now, in such close quarters, she was starting to feel magnetized to him, her muscles straining to lean in to him, her lips tingling with the need to kiss him.

She glanced back up, her breath catching when she found him watching her, his pupils blown so wide there was only a thin ring of brown around the edges. His chest was heaving, as if he too was having a difficult time getting oxygen.

Knowing it was probably a very stupid thing to do, especially given the life and death circumstances they were headed towards, Rey lifted her hand, threading her fingers through Kylo’s hair. It was just as silky and soft as she had expected it to be.

His adam’s apple bobbled, his eyes closing as she scratched her nails down his scalp. She didn’t really know what she was doing, going mostly on instinct, on what felt right. She moved her hand to cup his jaw, looking back at him as his eyes opened and watched her silently. She kept her eyes trained on him as she leaned closer, the magnetized feeling growing stronger the closer she got.

Eventually she closed her eyes and surged forward, closing what little distance remained and pressing her lips to his. His response was immediate, an arm banded around her waist, pulling her so that her chest was pressed against his. She shifted, breaking the kiss just long enough to swing her leg around so that she was straddling him, before surging forward again.

Kylo’s other hand drifted down, settling on her ass and pulling her until she could feel him rubbing against her center. Rey groaned against his mouth, her lips opening. He immediately thrust his tongue in, making her groan again at the delicious feeling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, alternately combing her fingers through his hair and tugging at it. He growled when she started canting her hips, trying to ease the ache between her legs. She had touched herself plenty of times, but this was oh so much better.

The sound around them started to fade as Rey felt the bond between them open. They both gasped as they were flooded with emotions. Rey nearly combusted on the spot as Kylo’s thoughts hit her, how attracted he was, the images of things he wanted to do to her and with her. She tugged on his hair as he wrenched his lips away and started kissing down her jaw.

She bit her lip in an attempt to quiet her moan when he sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His hands drifted down and under her shirt, grasping at her sides. His hands were so massive that his thumbs were brushing on the skin under her breast band.

Her nipples pulled taught, her small breasts suddenly feeling heavy and sensitive. She ground her hips harder and faster against his.

“Please.” Her voice sounded breathless, but she was becoming so frantic with the need for him to touch her breasts she no longer cared. She tried to press her chest forward, to find friction against his chest, but he squeezed his hands, holding her in place as he looked up.

The look he gave her was so heated, it was a miracle she didn’t come right then.

“Please, what?” His voice was deep, deeper than usual, sounding hoarse with want.

Rey stared at him, wanting to tell him to touch her, but feeling suddenly shy. Instead of speaking it aloud, she sent the image through their bond.

A feral smile crept onto his face as he leaned her slowly away, his hands traveling up, pushing the fabric of her shirt up with it. There was no room for Rey to raise her arms to take it off, so it lay bunched under her arms as his thumbs brushed across the points of her nipples, pressing through the breast band.

Rey threw her head back, groaning as she once again started moving against Kylo’s now sizeable bulge. She wanted more though, needed more.

Kylo responded to her non-verbal request, gently squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

She wanted out of her clothes, wanted skin-to-skin contact, to feel his hands on her.

She was so close to coming, her hips moving rapidly against him, chasing her orgasm.

The ship chose that moment to drop out of hyperspace.

They both paused, Kylo resting his forehead against her chest and cursing.

Rey closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply, to settle the raging attraction coursing through her, the throbbing of her clit.

Slowly, she pressed Kylo’s shoulder, pushing him away enough to pull down her shirt, shifting herself so that she was sitting on his lap rather than straddling him.

He let go of her entirely, his hands curling once more into a fist, his head back and eyes closed.

Rey wasn’t sure if Kylo closed the bond or if it closed on its own, but suddenly it was much quieter in her head.

She tried closing her eyes to help center herself, but it only seemed to heighten her sexual frustration.

Neither spoke, the sound of their rapid breathing filling the cabin.

Rey looked at the planet below, trying to give Kylo the space he needed to calm himself. Eventually, he opened his eyes, wordlessly reaching around her to the controls, and flying them onto the planet surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be 4 chapters, but I'm terrible at figuring out how long something will be, so it ended up that I finished everything in 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> CW for Rey turning dark and all that comes with it.

# Chapter 3

When they were safely landed, Rey immediately jumped up, climbing out of the ship. She breathed deeply, her body still feeling overly sensitized. It helped calm her, not sitting on Kylo’s lap anymore, not breathing the same air. She closed her eyes and used the force to try and center herself.

Kylo walked silently to her. He had taken longer to get out of the ship, and she assumed it was for the same reason she had needed to use the force to center herself. Her eyes flicked down, before she realized she was looking to see if he still had a bulge in his stomach and looked up, her face heating.

Thankfully he didn’t acknowledge her wandering eyes.

Keeping space between them, he nodded towards the temple.

Following Kylo from a safe distance, Rey kept her eyes trained on the back of his head, trying to keep thoughts if what they had done on the way here out of her mind. The temple was large, the ceiling stretching high above them. The place gave pulsed with the energy of the dark side. Rey shivered as they walked past room after room. Kylo seemed to know where they were headed, striding forward with purpose. As they neared a large entrance into a cavernous auditorium, Rey heard what sounded like thunder.

Kylo pulled out his saber, igniting it, the crackling of the blade hardly audible over the thunderous noise. Rey could hear what sounded like someone speaking. A trickle of fear slid down her spine, sending goosebumps over her arms. She pulled out her own saber, igniting it and nodding at Kylo.

They walked through the door and Rey was shocked by the crowd of people. It looked as if they had entered a large auditorium, or perhaps a fighting arena. Turning her head, she recoiled at the sight of a man who must be Palpatine, hanging from an apparatus.

She glanced at Kylo. He nodded wordlessly at her. She could sense his trepidation, though his outward appearance was calm. She pushed her fear aside and walked toward the man.

“Good,” Palpatine said, drawing out the word.

A shiver ran down her spine at the word, at the way it was spoken. Foreboding fell over her, feeling like a blanket wrapped around her as she drew near to the figure who appeared to be rotting in his skin.

Palpatine glanced at Kylo behind her. “You have brought her here, but I sense she has not yet made her decision.”

Irritated that he was talking as if she wasn’t standing before him, Rey spoke, acid in her tone. “I have made my decision.”

Palpatine trained his yellow eyes upon her, and she felt something akin to claws scraping through her mind, pulling out images of the battle between her and Kylo, of the vision she had seen. A smile grew on his distorted face.

“So, you come to the dark side to save the one you love.”

Rey shook her head. “What? No –“

“I knew another who did the same.” Palpatine’s eyes slid to Kylo. “Your grandfather.”

His gaze shifted back to hers, his apparatus moving him closer to her. She took a step back as he drew near.

“You do not come from such weak stock,” he said, spitting the last words out. She heard a sharp inhale beside her, but her eyes were trained on his. “You do not come from sentiment. You come from power.” Rey sensed his amusement grow as he spoke. “You come…from me.”

She glanced at Kylo, finding him watching Palpatine with a blank expression. She tried to sense his thoughts, but he was blocking her. She sensed nothing but a wall between their minds. 

“Your father,” Palpatine continued, “was nothing but a failed clone. A failed experiment. He met your mother and allowed sentiment,” he spoke the word with derision, “to guide him. He and your mother hid you from me.” He drifted closer and Rey fought the desire to step back, anger bubbling in her chest, growing hotter with each word that he spoke. “But you,” She tensed as he raised a hand to hover by her head. She tried to raise her saber, to cut off the man’s hand, but felt locked into place. She recalled a similar situation the first day she had met Kylo. “I sense great power in you. And…”

He paused, his eyes closed as he clawed through her mind again, his lips pulling into a sinister smile.

“A dyad in the force.”

He chuckled, pulling away. Rey gasped as he released her, looking at Kylo as Palpatine drifted away. She saw her own fear reflected back at her.

Palpatine fixed his eyes on Kylo. “You tried to keep it hidden from me.”

Rey whipped her head to Kylo. He had tried to keep their bond hidden? Why?

“A sentimental fool, like your father. Like your grandfather.”

She heard the creak of leather as Kylo fisted his hands at his sides. She sensed the anger rolling off him, sensed him calculating.

Without warning, he was dragged forward, clawing at his neck as his saber fell to the ground.

“No!” Rey shouted without thinking, throwing her hand out. It was useless, however, like trying to use the force to stop a gale-force wind.

Palpatine turned Kylo, whose toes barely touched the floor.

“Strike him down,” he said to her, his yellow eyes glowing. The crowd around them cheered. “Strike him down and become what you were meant to be.”

The anger that had been simmering underneath boiled over, washing over Rey. Where normally she kept a careful lid on her emotions, this time she let them flood her. She sensed that the time had come to change her allegiance, to commit herself to the dark side. She could feel the darkness hovering in the corner of her mind, sending tendrils outward through her mind.

“Good,” Palpatine crooned. “Feel your anger. Let it consume you.”

Kylo watched her as she started to stalk closer. She held his eyes, using the fear in them to further bathe herself in emotion. He nodded at her.

She dragged up every emotion she had left buried. It hurt, like thousands of pinpricks in her mind, but she fed that pain into the rest of her emotions. Abandoned by her parents. Left to starve on Jakku. Kylo trying to kill her friends, trying to kill _her._ His refusal to come to the light, to leave after killing Snoke.

Her chest began to heave, exhaling hatred with every breath.

“Do it!” Palpatine spat the words.

Rey raised her saber. A tendril of doubt wound its way through the darkness as she looked into Kylo’s eyes. Was this really the path she wished to go down? Could she take a life so easily? Would she be able to live with herself?

Kylo gasped. “Do it.”

Rey closed her eyes, picturing all her emotions forming a ball, a black hole of anger and hatred, grow smaller and denser by the moment.

She opened her eyes.

Quick as lightning, she lunged, sending her anger and hatred through her hands and plunging the saber straight through her grandfather’s eye.

Ben fell to the ground, gasping.

Palpatine’s head fell forward, his yellow eyes dim.

Rey closed her eyes again, breathing deeply as the darkness consumed her, filling every fiber of her being. She felt stronger than she ever had, could feel power crackling at her fingertips.

She opened her eyes, feeling the change locking into place.

She turned to the crowd, which had fallen silent.

Without speaking, she turned and walked to the throne in the center of the cavernous room.

Turning, she shouted, “Bow before your new Empress.”

The crowd bowed to her as one, shouting as they rose up. She smiled. It was good that they cheer, for they now had a queen worthy of their devotion rather than the rotting clone of a once-great man.

She looked at Kylo. He was watching her with a wary expression. She crooked a finger.

“Come.”

He stepped slowly towards her. She used her new found power to blow through the wall he had erected between them, seeing his trepidation. He was very good at hiding his true emotions when it suited him, she decided. His external expression betrayed nothing of his concern for her.

She pointed to the throne. “Sit.”

His eye ticked, but he quietly did as she commanded. When he sat, she turned and sat on his lap, swinging her feet over the arm of the throne. She reached up to trace a finger down Kylo’s face.

“Let’s see what my dear departed grandfather was up to.”

He swallowed, but she saw his pupils dilating, felt the hardness under her ass. He liked the new her. She stuck out a hand, pulling a holoprojector to her.

She turned it on, sending out a hail. When it was answered, a man, a general, appeared.

“Who are you?” He sneered, his derision for her clear on his face.

“I,” she said, “am your new empress. The better question is, who are you?”

The general drew himself up. “I am General Pryde. Where is the emperor?”

Rey smiled. “I killed him, I’m afraid.”

“What?” Shock registered on the general’s face.

“Yes. I have taken my rightful place as Empress of the Sith, seeing as I am his granddaughter.”

“I don’t believe you.” He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know how you came upon this device but –“

He cut off when Rey raised a hand, almost lazily choking him through the force. The ease with which she called the force to her, the power that the darkness brought her, continued to astound her. She now understood what had pulled Ben Solo to become Kylo Ren.

“I will allow you one opportunity to apologize for insulting me. If you choose to ignore that opportunity, then I will kill you.” She raised her eyebrows in mock seriousness. “Is that clear?”

“Yes,” the man rasped. She released her hold on him. He coughed, gasping his apologies.

She turned in Kylo’s lap so that her back was against his chest, her legs spread lewdly before the watching crowd. She raised an arm behind her, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She could sense his surprise at her choking Pryde and his arousal as he shifted underneath her.

She turned her head—well aware that General Pryde was still watching—and placed open-mouthed kisses along Kylo’s jaw. His gloved hands gripped her hips when she started rolling against him. When she reached the corner of his mouth, her tongue darted out. He turned his head so she could kiss him properly, his tongue sliding against hers, sending a spike of arousal through her abdomen.

The general cleared his throat, and Rey smirked against Kylo’s lips before turning back to the man on the holoprojector. He quickly hid his look of derision.

“You will find the Resistance,” she said, “and will bring them to me. Alive.”

Pryde scoffed. “You can’t be serious. After all –“

He cut off at the look Rey leveled him. “You will bring them to me alive or you will find yourself one with the force. Is that clear?”

He nodded tersely. “As you wish, Empress.”

She clicked off the holo and tossed the projector away. Raising her voice to the crowd, she said, “Find a ship. Bring me the Resistance alive.”

The crowd gave a single, thunderous shout and began leaving to do her bidding. Rey turned her head back to capture Kylo’s lips. She placed one hand over his, tugging so that his fingers were pressing into her clit.

He froze. Chuckling, she said, “Does it bother you to have an audience?”

He moved his lips to her ears. “I want you all to myself.” She shivered as his breath ghosted across her ear, his deep voice sending spikes of arousal straight to her clit. “I don’t want anyone else anywhere near you.”

She groaned, feeling the dark jealousy rolling off him. She stood and turned, rearranging herself so that she was straddling him instead. He planted his hands on her ass. She smiled up at him, running a finger down his cheek to his lips.

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to get jealous, now would we?”

His pupils blew so wide there was only a small rim of brown around the edges. He grabbed hold of her hair, her buns making for easing grabbing.

“No. You don’t want that.”

She shivered as he leaned forward, kissing her, his tongue sliding inside before he kissed his way down her neck, his tongue darting into the hollow at her throat. Rey gripped his hair as he slid his hands up under her shirt.

She pulled the garment over her head, the breast bands more than covering her as the last of the crowd made its way out. He skimmed his hand up her side, but she grabbed it. Pulling at the fingers of his gloves to remove them.

“I’d have thought you’d enjoy them,” he said, sending an image he had pulled, of a fantasy she had used to get herself off to several times, across the bond.

She smirked. “Oh, I would, but right now I want to feel your skin against me.” She pulled off one glove and started on the next. Kylo skimmed his hand across her waist, pulling the back of his hand up over her ribs. She pulled harder on his hand, quickly pulling the other glove off and tossing it aside.

Kylo immediately wrapped both hands around her back, tilting her back so that he could continue kissing his way down. Her breast band was thick, but her nipples were so hard they made little peaks against the fabric. He glanced up, looking around. Rey sensed as he did that they were finally alone. She reached up, unwinding the band from around her.

Kylo watched her, nearly panting, a crazed look on his face. She skimmed his mind, groaning as images of every fantasy he had had flitted across her mind. He had a very vivid, dark, and thorough imagination. Her clit throbbed at an image of her tied to a bed, unable to move as he feasted on her cunt.

_We will definitely try that sometime_ , she sent across their bond. His fingers twitched against her as she pulled away the last strip and tossed it aside.

_You’re never wearing that again_ , he sent back, along with an image of her in a black leather corset.

Before she could respond, he bent her back once more, latching on to her breast, his tongue swirling around her hardened peak. Her hands fisted in his hair as he sucked hard, the sensation shooting straight down. She could feel how wet she was, nearly soaking through her pants.

She groaned as he palmed her other breast. They were small, and she might have once felt self-conscious, but his enthusiasm kept whatever concerns she might have had at bay.

She pulled away, standing up and shucking off her pants, kicking them aside. She pointed to him.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

Kylo glanced around, once more checking for anyone who might be watching as he pulled his many layers off, exposing his delicious chest.

Rey licked her lips, bending at the waist to mouth at his chest. He sucked in a breath, clearly surprised. She gave him the same treatment he gave her, swirling her tongue around his nipples. He growled, grasping her by the arms and pushing her away. The look he leveled her was heated.

“Sit.”

She smirked as she obeyed, her knees resting beside his hips. She circled her arms loosely around his neck, pressing her chest against his as she fixed her lips to his. She ran her tongue along the seam. He opened, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, sliding along hers. She didn’t want to think of him with anyone but her, but the man clearly knew what he was doing. He palmed her ass, pulling her closer, against the very significant bulge in his trousers.

She gasped when he rubbed against her clit, sending spikes of pleasure radiating outward. She helped him, rolling her hips against him, much as she had in the cockpit of his ship, chasing her rapidly-building orgasm.

He groaned and the vibrations against her nipples pulled a groan out of her in return. She pulled her lips away, resting her chin over his shoulder and squeezing her arms together, eyes closed. She moved her hips quickly, feeling close to coming. Kylo’s hands roved over her, squeezing her ass, skimming up her sides. He managed to worm his way in between them and pinched hard at her nipple.

Rey shouted as her orgasm washed over her, sending a wave of pleasure to the four corners of her body. Her toes curled as she gasped. Time stood still as wave after wave crashed over her in an endless line of pleasure.

When the orgasm abated, she was breathing as if she had run a mile. Never had she come that hard before.

She pulled away, her hands immediately going to Kylo’s pants, unbuttoning them and reaching in. He closed his eyes and tilted his own head back when her fingers circled around him, gently sliding up and down. Her mouth watered, a thrill shooting up her spine at how large he was. She might have been terrified if she weren’t so incredibly turned on at the thought of him inside her.

She shifted so that she was hovering over him. He watched her with hooded eyes as she lined him up and started to sink down. She held his gaze, the almost painful stretch only arousing her further. The air around them silenced as the bond opened fully between them. She nearly came again as her darkness tangled with his.

She gasped as he placed his hands on her hips, helping her as she slowly slid back up, sinking further onto him when she slid back down. When she was fully seated onto him, she paused. His mouth was parted, panting. She held his gaze, her own chest heaving.

He surged forward, his tongue immediately delving into her mouth the moment their lips touched. He held her hips as she rolled her hips, helping her move. She started slow, but he pressed against her, bucking his own hips upward, forcing her to speed the pace.

She keened as he hit a spot inside her that sent something akin to electric shocks radiating outward.

He pulled away from her lips, kissing and sucking his way to the juncture between her neck and shoulders.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, his voice hardly more than a rumble. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the day I met you.”

She groaned as he slid a hand between them to circle her clit.

“Watching you command Pryde, I nearly came on the spot.” He groaned when she once more fisted her hands in his hair. “So fucking sexy.”

Rey gasped when he lifted her off him. She started to protest before he turned her around, so that she was facing out, to where a crowd would be if they weren’t currently out doing her bidding. He pulled her down onto his lap, he back against his chest. He slid against her before lining himself back up and sliding back in. She groaned at the new angle, as he raised both hands to pinch her nipples as he slid in and out. 

He sucked on that spot on her neck and she shouted again, her orgasm ripping through her, catching her off guard. She felt a cloud of darkness around them as she screamed. He continued pumping into her, hitting that spot and sending more shockwaves through her system. She melted against him as his hips stuttered and he spilled himself inside her.

They sat in silence, both breathing heavily. Rey turned her head, needing his lips against hers. That was the most intense experience of her life, feeling their darkness wrapping up together, having it envelop them as their minds and bodies tangled together. Now that it was over, she felt vulnerable.

Seeming to sense her vulnerability, Kylo banded an arm around her middle, holding her against his chest, his other hand tilting her head to face him, his thumb skimming her cheek as he pressed a kiss on her lips.

As her emotions settled back into place, she pulled away, looking into his eyes.

“Fuck.”

He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to keep a smile off her face. She stood, stretching her arms over her head and walking naked down the steps. She pulled Kylo’s discarded cowl around her shoulders. He was so large that it fell to the floor, covering her completely.

“What now?” he asked, stuffing himself back into his pants.

She smiled, feral darkness winding through her bloodstream.

“Now, we rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish this Ali! But I managed to get it done before the baby came so yay! I really hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the amazing prompt. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr at [xtaketwox](http://xtaketwox.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, here are some others you might like:  
> ( **Dark Pieces. _MIND THE TAGS._** )  
>   
>  **[A Haunting Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162713/chapters/42953456), Rated E, 65,176 words, Rape/NonCon Warning, Complete:** Since Ben Solo's strange disappearance in 1885, there have been many rumors of what happened, but the man was never found, dead or alive. Rey, as part of the hazing process for her sorority, has to walk inside the house and say the name Ben Solo five times. When she enters the house, however, her entire life changes.
> 
> **[An Ill-Fated Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926814/chapters/47182843), Rated E, 3780 words, Rape/NonCon Warning, Complete:** Rey Niima has been harbored feelings for the wealthy Ben Solo since before her coming out. She can't believe her good fortune when Mr. Solo requests she save him a dance. Ben Solo has admired Miss Niima since he returned from his travels several years ago. Tonight, he will finally sample the lovely lady's charms.
> 
> **  
> _Lighter Pieces_  
> **  
>  **[Love Makes Fools of Us All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765167/chapters/57082420), Rated E, 15,745 words, Complete:** Ben’s friends take him to a brothel to lose his virginity. There, he is immediately taken with Rey, the laundress of the brothel. He pays a large sum of money to the Madam and to Rey for the pleasure of her company. Neither expected what happened next.
> 
> **[Happy Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922756), Rated E, 4101 words, Complete:** On their one-year anniversary, Rey and Ben are debating over the fictional couple Reylo again. It was how they met. Ben kept meaning to let her know he wasn’t an anti, but enjoyed the debates too much. It might backfire on him now, however, when the debate gets in the way of his proposal.
> 
> **[Like Life Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041946), Rated E, 7009 words, Complete:** TROS fixit one-shot. Ben gave the last of his life force to save the woman he loved. But the same force that had created his grandfather, now gives him a second chance, to keep the balance in the galaxy.
> 
> **[A Scandalous Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160505/chapters/35158235), rated T, 63,698 words, Complete:** The first fic in my Regency Reylo series. If you like Pride and Prejudice, then you'll enjoy this Jane Austen-inspired fic.
> 
> **[Fugue de Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007841/chapters/49961426), rated T, 79,219 words, complete:** A Modern AU non-linear story in which Ben and Rey meet and fall in love over a mutual love for music. They were parted for three years, each devastated and left thinking the other had ghosted them. Watch them fall in love and deal with the pain of reconciliation with the backdrop of Juilliard and music.
> 
> ****[A Greater Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558176/chapters/31112049), rated T, 37,821 words, complete: A post-TLJ canon take on what episode 9 could have been. (It was also my first Reylo fic. :)


End file.
